


Hateful Passion

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Category: Po Wrestling
Genre: M/M, TNA Impact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff still has some aggression to release after his title match with Austin Aries at Bound For Glory 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Liberties were taken with the post-pin activities. Also, this fic was written October 14, 2012

“Here is your winner…and NEW, TNA World Champion…Jeff Hardy!”

Jeff accepted the championship belt, cradling it in one arm as the referee raised his other in the air. His mind, however, wasn’t on the exultation of his victory, but burning with rage at the still supine man he’d just beaten. He stared down at Austin Aries as he held his ribs and glared up at his adversary, mouthing curses and threats as he slowly sat up. Austin’s dark eyes dropped to the belt that had been his only moments before. He pointed at it, meeting Jeff’s eyes again and said, 

“Take care of my belt, Hardy,” he growled harshly, rolling to the ropes to aid him in standing. “I’ll be taking it back soon.”

Jeff watched Austin climb carefully out of the ring, obviously suffering from the efforts of the match. Jeff could feel his own body screaming for him to lie down and pass out, his head pounding like a bitch, but his brain just wouldn’t allow him to think about anything but the man slowly walking towards the backstage area. Even though he’d won the match and title, he still felt unholy fury at the man that had taunted and provoked him for months on end. He still wanted to pound his face in, twist his body up until he was screaming with pain and begging for mercy.

Jeff pulled a bit of his attention back to the moment at hand and summoned a smile for his adoring fans, taking a lap around the ring, holding up the belt, climbing each turnbuckle, to the frenzied cheers of the crowd with more than a few boos from the Aries loyals.

When he felt he’d shared enough of his victory with his fans, he eased out of the ring and jogged up the entrance ramp that led to the backstage area.

He’d no sooner cleared the curtain when he felt a slug to his jaw, sending him careening into the wall, causing him to drop the belt to the floor and put up his hands to ward off further blows. When he looked up, he was enraged to see Austin standing there, his hands fisted, his eyes fiery with satisfaction and determination as he stepped forward to continue the assault.

Suddenly, several wrestlers lurking about the back came running to hold both men apart, attempting to talk them down. After what seemed like ages, Austin allowed them to pull him back, towing him along the corridor away from the narrowed-eyed Jeff. They never lost eye contact until Austin was hustled around a corner.

Jeff glared at the spot where his assailant had disappeared until his attention was drawn back to himself as one of his co-workers slapped his belt into his chest, forcing him to catch it before it fell again.

“Let it go, Jeff,” A.J. Styles said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You got what you were after.”

Jeff glanced at the other man, his jaw clenching, sending a shard of glassy pain through his already sickeningly throbbing head. “’Got what I was after?’” he hissed angrily. “A.J., I haven’t even gotten close to what I’m after from that son of a bitch.”

A.J. shared a look with his tag team partner Kurt Angle, who was standing on the other side of Jeff. “Jeff, this is what he wants,” Kurt said gently, sensing the younger man was on the razor’s edge of control. “He’s trying to get into your head so it will be easy to pick you off for the belt.”

A.J. nodded in agreement. “Yeah, man…you know how he is with the head games.”

Jeff looked at both men, men he’d wrestled with and against and who he called friends, and slowly relaxed his shoulders, taking a long deep breath and blowing it out through his mouth, giving them a quirk of a smile, working hard to reassure them that he was okay. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said with a sardonic chuckle as he straightened from the wall and tested his jaw with a hand and winced. “Fuck him anyway.”

A.J. and Kurt grinned in relief, clapping Jeff on the back and accompanying him back to the locker room and showers, never seeing the glint of steely intent in his eyes.

Four days later…

Austin Aries stepped out of the shower room, a towel around his waist as he used another to dry his hair, whistling softly as he made his way to his locker. He’d just finished a match with James Storm, which ended in a D.Q., giving Storm the win, but he was still pleased with the result, considering he’d left the other man nursing a sore head, thanks to his patented Brainbuster. He dropped the towel from his head around his shoulders and opened his locker, pulling out his gym bag and setting it on the bench that ran between the lockers, and was just reaching into the bag when he felt an arm snake around his neck, cutting off his air. He clutched at the arm, attempting to wrest it away, but then the arm shifted slightly to band across his carotid, and within seconds, he was blacking out…

 

Jeff stared down at the motionless man on the floor, an almost sweet smile on his lips as he bent down and hauled the unconscious man up over his shoulder, snagging the duffel bag as he slipped out of the back of the locker room and out of the arena where he had his rental car waiting. He glanced around to make sure he wasn’t seen, then yanked open the trunk, unceremoniously dumping his quarry into it, tossing his bag on top of him before slamming the lid closed and skirting the back of the car to the driver’s door.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled in to a Travel Lodge, where he parked the car in the last slot furthest away from the entrance. The car was engulfed in shadows as he sat there for a while, savoring the moment and what he was about to do to the man that had become his enemy.

 

Austin moaned, his thoughts sluggishly returning as he blinked his eyes open, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He wasn’t alarmed yet, since he often woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, being on the road touring for most of the year. But for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what town he was in or even how he’d gotten there.

“It’s about time you came to.”

Austin stiffened in instant recognition of that deep drawl. He snapped his head toward it, seeing the man he hated and was jealous of. It was then that he realized he was handcuffed to the headboard of a bed. He gaped up at his secured wrists, the chain wound through the brass rails. He wrenched at them with all his strength, cursing a blue streak, spitting threats in Jeff’s direction.

Jeff just lounged calmly in his chair, slumped down so his long legs were stretched out before him, crossed at the ankles, his fingers twined on his flat belly. His crystalline green eyes watched Austin steadily as he tried in vain to free himself. He waited till he other man sagged back against the bed, spent for the moment.

“I bet you’re wondering what you’re doing here, huh?” he asked, his tone mild as he gazed at the other man impassively.

“You’re a sick fuck, that’s what,” Austin snarled, glaring daggers at the multi-colored haired man. “and if you don’t uncuff me, I’ll make sure you not only lose your job, but I’ll send you right back to jail, where you belong.”

Jeff smiled at that last, his eyes becoming as cold as the Arctic Ocean. “I’d be careful, Aries,” he murmured softly as he drew his legs in and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his face only inches from his captive. “You’re not in any position to be making threats. Also, I’m not quite myself right now and I might do something…” he paused as he searched for an appropriate word, then smiled at him again. “unfortunate to you.”

Austin stared hard into those green eyes and inwardly shivered. This wasn’t the Jeff Hardy he was accustomed to. He looked into that face and saw nothing he could reason or argue with.

“I’m this close-“ Jeff measured his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart-“from just ending you. Now, I don’t want to do that…” Jeff narrowed his eyes menacingly. “but if you make me, I might just force myself.”

Austin swallowed hard, but kept his expression calm, though a sickening mixture of rage and fear roiled inside him. “Well, far be it for me to force you to do anything you don’t want to do,” he said wryly, surreptitiously trying to break the chain of the cuffs. He stiffened when Jeff’s hand came out to rest two fingers on his bare chest. It was then that he became abruptly aware that he was naked. He blinked, then lifted his head to verify this fact and his face drew into a frown. I guess you were curious to see what a real man looks like, huh?” he said sardonically, intensely aware of Jeff’s fingers pressed lightly to his breastbone.

Jeff ignored the blatant goad, his fingers gliding over to trace a rib, his eyes locked on Austin’s, relishing when the other man’s eyes widened, then narrowed in suspicion.

“Look, Hardy, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I don’t swing that way.” He shook his head as Hardy’s fingers never paused in their exploration of Austin’s torso, making him bite his tongue as he fought to remain as still as stone.

Jeff uttered a short humorless laugh as he flicked a black-polished thumbnail over one of Austin’s nipples, smirking when he flinched as it shriveled into a stiff nub. “That’s what they all say,” he drawled, shifting from the chair to the edge of the bed beside the rigid man.

Austin’s fear escalated when he saw the gleeful intent in Jeff’s eyes. He had heard stories about his sexual escapades, finding them amusing but not really putting stock in the rumors, but now… He’d thought his situation was dire before, expecting to be beaten and tortured perhaps. Now, he realized there were worst things to suffer.

When Jeff laid his hand on Austin’s lower abdomen, he panicked and tried to twist to the side, jerking his wrists down sharply, hoping the rails weren’t as sturdy as they looked.

They were.

Jeff laughed again in pleased amusement as he pressed hard against his belly, holding him in place easily, using the leverage of his body as he came up on his knees. He almost negligently reached out and punched Austin in the side of his head, stunning him into momentary immobility.

“You know, when I brought you here, I was going to mess you up pretty bad,” Jeff said thoughtfully as he kicked off his shoes, then climbed over Austin to straddle his thighs. “I had it all planned out,” he continued, leaning forward, bracing a hand next to the dazed man’s chest. “I have brass knuckles, knives, whips…was even gonna brand you.”

Austin stared up at Jeff, wide-eyed, stiff with the realization that he’d fallen into the hands of a lunatic.

“But now,” Jeff whispered as he boldly stroked a hand down the front of Austin’s body to rest on his hip, his thumb lightly inscribing circles in the slight dip of his hipbone. “I think my new plan would leave a more lasting impression.”

“Look, Jeff, you don’t have to-“ Austin started to protest, but was shocked into silence by the dual sensation of Jeff’s mouth slanting across his in a ruthless kiss, forcing it open or risk his lips tearing open on his teeth…and a warm, callused hand wrapping around his cock, making him jump violently. He tried vainly to break the kiss and buck Jeff off him, but the other man just shoved his other hand in his hair, wrenching his head back and holding him in place, his knees tightening against him to remain atop him. Desperation froze his veins as he struggled wildly. He abruptly fell still when Jeff’s hand squeezed him warningly.

Jeff lifted his head slightly to stare down into the depths of Austin’s angry eyes…and began to stroke him, using all his skills to arouse him, a slow, smug smile curving his lips as he felt him lengthen and thicken in his fist. He could see the confusion and fear start to swamp his outrage as he slowly pumped him, straying to cup and fondle his balls, lightly digging his fingers into the soft skin of his scrotum, gratified when Austin gasped, hips involuntarily jerking up into his grip.

“Stop,” Austin entreated softly, his darkened eyes searching for anything in the green eyes above him he could rationalize with. With a sinking feeling, he only saw steely determination and pleasure at his growing distress. “Please…”

Jeff’s smile deepened, his enjoyment at the other man’s torment shining in his eyes now. “Oh, I plan on it,” he drawled, his North Carolinian accent thickening slightly as he swept a thumb over the wet, satiny tip of his shaft, releasing him a moment to bring his thumb to his lips, his tongue flicking out to taste him, his own stomach clenching in surprise as Austin’s essence coated his tongue and he felt himself becoming rigid in his jeans. He thrust his thumb into his mouth, his eyelids gliding to half-mast as he suckled on the digit with relish.

Austin’s swallowed hard as he blinked up at Jeff, unable to even breathe as he felt a jolt of shock and…and, oh, Jesus, was that lust? He recognized the sensation, but never in this kind of situation. Fuck, he’d never even imagined himself ever being in this kind of situation. But he couldn’t deny what he was suddenly feeling, even though he adamantly wanted to deny it. “shit!” he muttered hoarsely, wanting to look away from what Jeff was doing, but helpless to do so.

Jeff’s eyes refocused on Austin at his soft curse, pausing what he was doing to see the flushed cheeks and the spark of heat in the dark eyes of the other man. He slowly pulled his thumb from his mouth, the tip coming free with a soft pop. He replaced his hand on Austin’s cock, his fingers teasing up the underside, feeling it twitch at his touch as he gazed intently down at him, noticing his throat tightening to prevent a moan from escaping.

“You like this,” Jeff murmured, lowering his head until their lips were only a breath apart. “feels good, doesn’t it?”

“No,” Austin breathed, accompanying his denial with a short shake of his head, but his body betrayed him as Jeff did something with his fingers that had him arching his back, a startled groan escaping before his mouth was taken again in a fierce kiss that he returned hungrily as his mind howled in renunciation. Jeff yanked his head to the side, deepening the contact, his tongue lashing every wet surface, Austin capturing it to suck hard, eliciting a low growl from his seducer. He did it again, wanting to hear that sound again.

After long moments of rough, passionate tongueplay, they broke apart, gasping for air. They both began hissing and whispering at each other as Jeff shifted to lie full-length atop Austin.

“Fuck it, but I think I wanna fuck you.”

“No…stop this, Jeff. Before you do something you regret.”

Jeff laughed softly as he tilted Austin’s head back so he could feast on his throat. “oh, baby, I never regret a good fuck.”

Austin’s eyes snapped shut as Jeff’s hand squeezed him, stroking him harder now, forcing his body to meet his pumping fist as the pleasure grew. “Jeff, please…” he moaned in despair as he felt the other man’s mouth close over a sensitized nipple.

Jeff circled his tongue around the stiff peak, lightly grazing his teeth over it, humming in enjoyment when Austin arched under him. He inhaled the scent of his skin, his arousal, feeling himself growing harder, grinding himself against his hip as his hand quickened. He lifted his head to look down at the writhing man.

“I’m gonna make you come, Austin,” Jeff said huskily, slithering lower down his body, dropping biting kisses on his ribs and stomach, watching as Austin desperately shook his head in rejection while his body contradicted him.

Austin was finding it hard to think coherently anymore. He started as he felt a stream of warm air wafting against the ultra-sensitive tip of his shaft. He raised his head to look down the length of his own body to see Jeff lying between his spread thighs. His breath caught as the multi-colored head bent over him, crying out as he felt his hot, wet mouth seal over the head, the gentle suction making him grasp the chain tightly, needing to ground himself cause he could feel himself slipping over the edge. He no longer cared about anything but getting off now, words tumbling from his mouth that he never heard or remembered.

“Aww, shit! Mmmm, yes!” He groaned, lifting his hips, seeking more of that delicious heat. “Fuckin’ do it, Hardy! Fucking finish me, damn it!”

Jeff smile as he took more of him down, deftly deep-throating him, basking in his victory. He tilted his head so he could eagerly watch Austin come apart, sensing he was close. He applied his talents, sucking and bobbing on him,, fingers gently squeezing his balls, the digits becoming slippery with his saliva. When he felt him start to swell in his mouth, he eased two fingers down to his entrance, teasing it, timing his motions carefully.

“Ahh, fuck…ahh, shit!” Austin cried harshly, his thighs squeezing Jeff’s sides as he pushed his hips up into his swallowing throat. “Fuckin’ comi-what the—fuuuuuck!” He bowed high off the bed as he felt fingers thrust into him, the pain quickly swamped by pleasure so intense, he thought he would pass out. He howled as he was hurled over the edge, his body convulsing violently, his voice becoming hoarse with his cries of fulfillment.

Jeff skillfully drew up on Austin, only suckling a few inches of him as his hand pumped every spasm from him, the fingers buried inside him, lightly brushing his prostate, urging him to spill every drop down his throat. When the last shudders faded, he slowly pulled off him, withdrawing his fingers and moving up Austin’s limp body, catching his jaw and turning him into a deep, probing kiss, sharing Austin’s own essence with him, the taste of him making his own unsatisfied desires flare higher.

Austin sank into the kiss, the taste of himself on Jeff’s tongue making him moan. When his mouth was freed, he opened his eyes to gaze up at the man that had ripped his world apart with one cataclysmic orgasm. He’d never known anything so intense, and it was his enemy that had enlightened him. His hatred of Jeff hadn’t disappeared. Hadn’t morphed into something else. It just simply existed alongside his newly revealed lust for him.

“Uncuff me, Jeff,” he whispered, his eyes dropping to the full, moistly parted lips hovering above his. When Jeff gave a sharp shake of his head, he tried again. “Please,” he swallowed with difficulty as he forced the words from his lips. “I…I want to touch you.”

Jeff’s eyes widened at Austin’s declaration, never expecting to hear it from this man. He reached out and brushed a damp lock of hair from Austin’s cheek. “You. Want to touch me?” he asked in disbelief. When Austin gave a short nod, Jeff scrutinized his eyes, searching for subturfuge, but all he saw was need with a faint tinge of self-recrimination. He was wary of releasing the other man, but the thought of Austin’s hands on him was a temptation he couldn’t resist. He reached across him to the nightstand, picking up the small handcuff key,, kneeling up beside Austin and, hesitating for a moment, unlocked the cuffs. The moment he was free, Austin pounced, knocking Jeff sprawling back onto the bed. For a split-second, he thought that he’d made a mistake…then Austin’s mouth was descending on his in a ferocious kiss, his hands wrenching up his T-Shirt so he could glide his palms down his body.

In the back of his mind, Austin was screaming at him to stop, before he did something he couldn’t take back. But the majority of his brain was reveling in the way Jeff rocked up into his touch, hips grinding hungrily while their tongues dueled and imitated the act that he refused to think about too closely. He was surprised to feel himself getting hard already. He tore his mouth away, panting harshly against Jeff’s neck.”

“Fuck me,” Jeff whimpered as he spread his hands on Austin’s back, caressing his way down to his hips.

Austin froze, not quite sure he had heard correctly. He raised his head to look down into Jeff’s face, seeing the wild craving in his half-lidded eyes. “Wh-what did you say?” he rasped, hissing in a sharp breath when Jeff pushed his hips up against him, letting him feel how aroused he was.

“fuck me, Austin,” he repeated, spreading his legs in implicit demand.

Austin’s uncertainty surfaced as he shoved up onto his hands and knees above the wantonly splayed Jeff. “I don’t-“ he licked his lips as his eyes roved around the room, searching for some way to pose his words that wouldn’t completely emasculate himself. He knew his way around a woman’s body, but he’d never even tried to imagined how men had sex. His cheeks flushed as he looked down to see Jeff staring up at him with amusement. He rose onto his elbows, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You’ve fucked before, right?” Jeff asked, unable to keep the humor out of his tone.

Austin glared at him, moving back onto his haunches, oblivious of his nudity as he snapped, “Of course I have…women.”

Jeff’s gaze dropped to fully appreciate the spectacular display before him before replying, “Well, it’s not much different, y’know…” he paused as he glimpsed Austin’s frown of bemusement. “well, the only difference, actually, is that you’ll be fucking me in the ass.” He took great enjoyment in the blush that swept up Austin’s neck and into his face to his hairline. He chuckled,, stretching to the the opposite nightstand where the motel had placed a bottle of hand lotion. He plucked it up, handing it to the perplexed man. “Act like you’re gonna jack off and lotion up, and then I’ll show you how to get me ready.”

Austin just knelt there with the bottle in his hand, his face hot, unable to hide his body’s reaction to Jeff’s blunt words. He remained where he was as Jeff whipped off his shirt, tossing it to the floor before working on the fastening to his jeans, his eyes fixed on Jeff’s fingers as he sensually stroked himself through the denim, then peeling them down to reveal a black thong that barely contained his rigid length. Austin’s hand reflexively squeezed the bottle, the fliptop popping open and squirting a jet of apricot-scented lotion. They both stared at the bottle, then Jeff started to laugh, sitting up and squirming out of his jeans, throwing them over his shoulder, then reached out to catch Austin behind the neck, yanking him forward, pulling him back down so he lay on top of him, twining his legs with the other man, sinking his teeth into his shoulder as a jolt of pure lust seized him.

When Jeff had started laughing, Austin had been startled into smiling, even opening his mouth to say something pithy…that was before Jeff brought him down and all thoughts of humor or awkwardness fled and he moaned as their flesh pressed together from chest to knees, only the flimsy thong between them, the pain of the bite blending with the pleasure. “Jeff-“

“Austin, fuck me now,” he interrupted hoarsely as he hooked a finger in the side of his underwear and, with a sharp jerk, tore through the band, repeating this on the other side, then tearing them off so now there wasn’t even air between them. “No foreplay. No waiting…just lube up, get me ready and fuck me.”

Austin gasped at Jeff’s pleading words, the feel of Jeff’s naked, willing body beneath him stoking the fire that was already blazing near out of control. Without a word, he eased to the side as he tilted the bottle, squeezing a copious amount of lotion into his palm. He dropped it as he lowered his hand, enclosing his own cock in his grip, hissing as the cool cream came in contact with the hot, pulsing flesh, but quickly warmed as he slicked himself thoroughly, momentarily getting caught up in his stroking, his head falling back in pleasure. He started when Jeff’s hand caught his wrist, pulling it away, turning his hand over to squirt some lotion onto his fingers, tossing the bottle aside. He watched as Jeff coated three of his fingers, then drew his hand down between his now spread legs.

“Push them in me,” Jeff said breathlessly, gripping his wrist when Austin would have pulled away. “It’s too late to balk now, Aries.” He slowly stroked the slippery fingertips against him, tilting his hips up in offering. “Do it, baby. Do it so you can shove that hard dick up my ass.”

Austin sucked in a harsh breath, his gaze fastened on his own fingers as he pressed the tips of two digits into the other man, encouraged when he moaned his name, releasing his wrist to clutch his bicep. As the fingers pushed further into him, he followed Jeff’s instructions until he felt a savage satisfaction to have Jeff writhing beneath his ministrations. He tentatively wrapped his free hand around Jeff’s shaft, his confidence growing when Jeff begged for him to fuck him now. He felt a throb of agreement from his own cock and he withdrew his fingers, kneeling between his thighs, which bent to brace his feet on the mattress as he used his hands to draw Austin into position.

“Mmmm, yes…like that-fuck, Austin…fucking big…”

Austin’s face was hard with concentration as he tried to take it slow, afraid to push too fast for fear of ripping Jeff apart, but Jeff wasn’t having it. He scissored his legs around his waist, grinding himself eagerly into him. Austin groaned, straining to keep an iron control on himself as Jeff’s tunnel squeezed around him snugly…more tightly than any woman he’d been with. He pressed his forehead against Jeff’s shoulder as he gritted his teeth. “Fuck, Hardy, stop moving like that or I’m gonna shoot.” He exhaled a soft chuckle as Jeff instantly stilled. After a few minutes, he was sure he had himself under control again and continued easing into Jeff, managing to keep from allowing him to hurry him. He was savoring every inch he sank into him, the way the hot friction sent exquisite prickles of sensation up the length of him, pooling in his abdomen like molten lava. “Ahh, shit! So fuckin’ tight!”

Jeff was fighting to keep from yelling at Austin to quit playing with him and fuck him through the mattress, trying to see things from his perspective. It was his first time with a man and he likely wanted to revel in the experience. But his patience wasn’t endless and after ten minutes of Austin inching in, then pausing for what seemed like ages before moving again was simply too much, or rather, not enough. “Austin, if you don’t fucking get on with it, I’ll-“

Austin turned his head and caught Jeff’s mouth in mid-threat, kissing him slow and deep until he submitted, his fingers digging into his back. “You’ll what?” he asked huskily when they broke apart.

Jeff stared at him blankly, having completely forgotten his threat. “What?”

Austin grinned, rocking up onto his elbows, “Never mind,” he murmured, meeting his eyes as he slowly drew almost fully out of Jeff, his grin widening at his low moan. “Okay…I think I’ve got it now.”

Jeff’s mouth opened to ask what he was talking about, but wound up uttering a shout of pleasure as Austin slammed into him,, nearly shoving him a foot up the bed with the power of it.

“Holy fuck! Austin hissed, his heart racing in his chest as the unexpected intensity of his response sent him into a frenzy of movement, his control snapping like a brittle twig. He thrust like a piston into the enigma beneath him, drowning in the fiery river of bliss.

“Yeah--oh, fuck, yes!” Jeff snarled, the heels of his feet digging into the comforter as his fingers sank into the taut, pumping ass, perspiration pouring from them as they strained and strove to send each other over the edge. “That’s it--right there, right there!”

Austin panted loudly as he reached up to grasp one of the headrails, his other pushing between their bodies to grip Jeff’s cock,, fisting him for all he was worth, desperate to feel him come. He used the extra leverage of the rail to pound harder into him, his head snapping back as the pleasure overwhelmed him. “Oh, God, Jeff—gonna come! Fuck—come, you son of a bitch!”

Jeff joined his hand to Austin’s, forcing him into a rougher stroke as his groans grew louder until, with a hoarse yell, he exploded, his body arcing up to slam against Austin, every muscle in his body contracting tightly as he spilled over their joined hands and stomachs.

“Shiiiiit!” Austin cried as Jeff’s ass clamped almost painfully around him, that and the scalding feel of Jeff’s come pouring over his skin serving to send him bellowing headlong into his orgasm, his back bowing, spine crackling with the force of it.. Ah, God…ahhh, fuck…” he gasped as he collapsed atop Jeff, all the strength leaving him in a rush.

They lay limply, only their heaving chests moving, limbs entwined. After several minutes in which their breathing calmed, their bodies cooled, Austin managed to ease from Jeff and slither to the side, half his body still sprawled across the other man, unable to gather the energy to do more. He opened his eyes to find Jeff cleaning his own hand of his release. He moaned at the sight, wondering if there was anything Jeff could do that wouldn’t make him hot anymore.

“Christ, Hardy,” he muttered tiredly.

Jeff’s eyes flicked to Austin, his expression innocent. “What?” He continued cleaning himself, swiping the still warm come from his stomach and popping his fingers into his mouth, relishing his own flavor.

“If I wasn’t so wiped…” he said softly, his words trailing off when Jeff lifted his hand and began cleaning it, the feel of his darting tongue sending a shiver of response up his arm. He pulled his hand away, rolling onto his back, needing to catch his breath. Unfortunately, Jeff rolled with him, sitting up to bend over him, his mouth sealing over his chest where he’d found more of his release. He’d reached up, twisting his hand in the multi-colored strands of Jeff’s hair, intending to draw him off, but merely ended up guiding him down to where the majority of the pearly fluid painted his flesh. Jeff swept his tongue over him until he was clean and glistening. He then pulled Jeff up into an exploratory kiss, curious to see what he tasted like. He hummed softly as he thrust his tongue deep, seeking more, instantly addicted.

Jeff broke the kiss, gasping for air. “I thought you were wiped.”

Austin’s lips curved ironically. “I thought I was too,” he said, releasing Jeff to put both arms over his head and indulge in a long, blissful stretch.

As Jeff rested a hand on Austin’s chest, he met his eyes, his expression intent as he circled a thumb over a nipple. “I still despise you, Aries.”

Austin sighed, grabbing Jeff’s arms, yanking him down on top of him, and locking his arms around his lower back so their hips were tightly pressed together, letting him feel just how un-wiped he was. “Yeah, I hate you, too.”

Jeff buried his face in Austin’s neck as he undulated his pelvis against him. “But you’re an amazing fuck.”

Austin’s trademark smirk curled his lips as he reached out, blindly searching for and finding the bottle of lotion and laying it nearby. “Yeah, I’ve heard that before.”


End file.
